When Heldi's Birthday Goes Wrong/Ratso Catso Gets In Big Trouble
When Heldi's Birthday Goes Wrong/Ratso Catso Gets In Big Trouble is one of Sarah West's GoAnimate-V1 wiki story Plot Dan Kuso's little sister, Heidi's 7th birthday party at Cedar Point Amusement Park is being invaded by the Creature from The Black Lagoon, causing everyone to run away in terror. Heidi begins to weep and goes to sit alone in the bench without anyone to help her. Her birthday guests felt bad and try to comfort her. Just then, Kooky Von Koopa comes along, sees the sad girls, and decides to cheer them up. He puts on some happy music to make Heidi and her friends feel better. Ratso Catso got grounded for 4 months for getting Heidi's birthday party ruined by letting the Creature of Black Lagoon scaring people away from Heidi's 7th birthday, which means he will watch The Lion King and he got sent to The Baron's Fortress in Haven City for his punishment for the next 4 months. Meanwhile, Kooky Von Koopa, Star Butterfly, Dan Kuso, Heidi, and her 8 friends, and her mother keep celebrating her birthday at Cedar Point. Transcript Heidi: This is the best birthday ever! Thank you so much for bringing us to Cedar Point! Miyoko Kuso: You're welcome, Heidi. Daphne: This gift is for you! Heidi: To Heidi, from Daphne. (Heidi opens up her present) Heidi: Yay, I got new Disney Princess dolls! Thank you so much, Daphne! Zoe: This present is also to you, Heidi. I think you are going to love it! Heidi: To Heidi, from Zoe. (Heidi opens up her present) Heidi: Oh boy! The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 on DVD! Thank you so much, Zoe! Carol: I have another present to you, Heidi! Heidi: To Heidi, from Carol. (Heidi opens up her present) Heidi: Hooray, I got Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 on DVD! Thank you so much, Carol! Olivia: Here's another gift for you. Heidi: To Heidi, from Olivia. (Heidi opens up her present) Heidi: Disney Fairy dolls! Thank you so much, Olivia! Wendy: This is a special gift for you, since you love penguins. Heidi: To Heidi, from Wendy. (Heidi opens up her present) Heidi: Wonderful! A DVD of The Pebble and the Penguin! I love that movie! Sophia: This one is for you, since you love magical girl anime shows, especially Pretty Cure, very much. Heidi: To Heidi, from Sophia. (Heidi opens up her present) Dan Kuso: Here some for you and me. (Heidi opens up her present) Heldi: Wow! A Bakugan Dharak Evil Twin Pack! Dan Kuso: I found this in a treasure chest while defeating Shadow Prove for the 2nd time again with my friends. Heidi: Wow! KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode plush dolls! Thank you, Sophia! Madison: This one is the final present from your friends, so here you go! Heidi: What is it? (Heidi opens up her present) Heidi: Yay! A coloring book! Shinjiro Kuso: Heidi, would you put your presents in a safe place so that they won't get lost or stolen? Heidi: Yes, Mom, of course I will! (Later, Heidi and her friends go on rides and play games) Heidi: Wow, we spent a lot of money and tokens on rides and games! I bet Mom still has enough money to get us food from that fast food place I like. Miyoko Kuso: Of course I do. I'll order our food, and we'll get some crayons and markers to color in your new coloring book. (10 minutes later) Heidi: Wow, these pictures are beautiful! They look even prettier when colored in. I'm gonna color this drawing with some pretty rainbow colors. Zoe: You like this, don't you? Heidi: Oh, I love drawing and coloring very much! (Suddenly, The Creature of the Black Lagoon appears to scare people away. Even the girls are frightened, as they stare in shock and confusion. Creature kills a father and his two sons. Creature roars at Heidi, and she runs away crying) Zoe (concerned): Heidi, what is the matter? It was just a stupid monster from a cheesy horror movie. It was probably some morons from amateur movie studios trying to pull a trick on us. Heidi (crying): I know, Zoe. I just hate scary monsters. That monster terrified me and ruined my birthday party! Madison (sad): Oh, I'm so sorry, Heidi. Zoe is brave enough to face scary monsters, especially when they're in horror movies. Please don't cry. I know that monster ruined the party, but we all want you to cheer up so we can keep celebrating. Miyoko Kuso: (shocked): Oh my god! It almost gave me nightmares! Dan Kuso: Ratso Catso, how dare you make my little sister Heldi cry by making a scary monster appear and scaring and killing and injuring people around the whole Amusement Park, that's it, I'm calling your parents. Ratso Catso:(runs away) This is not so fair! (Meanwhile in Ratso Catso's house, he is in big trouble for causing the Creature of Black Lagoon incident at Cedar Point Amusement Park) Mike: Ratso Catso, you are in big trouble, how dare you do that on Heidi's 7th birthday at Cedar Point Amusement Park in Sandusky, Ohio? You know that Heidi can be frightened very easily, and you know that scaring her by summoning that Creature from the Black Lagoon was inexcusable of you to do anything like that at a birthday party! Julie: Ratso Catso, you are grounded for 4 months! We are calling the Freedom League Guards to lock you in the Baron's Fortress. Ratso Catso: but, Mom, Dad and Coulden Pettit I am really sorry! Coulden Pettit: Apology denied, your not getting Arby's and that's a capital final! We are calling the Freedom League Guards to lock you in the Baron's Fortress. Ratso Catso: Oh no, anywhere but the Baron's Fortress. Coulden Pettit: Hello, Freedom League Guards, Can you please arrest Ratso Catso, because he ruined Heidi's birthday just like Gage, okay. bye! I already called the Freedom League Guards and they will get you in the cell in the Baron's Fortress. Freedom League Guard #1: Ratso Catso, we will take you away to the cell in the Baron's Fortress. Freedom League Guard #2: Oh yeah, and Baron Praxis will not allow to escape the Baron's Fortress during the next 4 months, if you do so, you will stay there for 8 months. (The Freedom League Guards take Ratso Catso away to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City) Freedom League Guard #3: Stay in the Baron's Fortress and think about what you did to Heidi when she is still at Cedar Point. Ratso Catso: No! I don't want to stay for the next 4 months in this stupid place! This is not fair!s (The girls comfort Heidi as they sit on the park bench with her. Madison holds Heidi's hands, Zoe strokes Heidi's hair, and Daphne gives Heidi a gentle hug) Daphne: Oh, Heidi, if only there was some way to cheer you up. I sure hope your mom comes back with our food soon, because I'm kind of hungry. (Kooky Von Koopa comes along) Kooky: Why, hello, girls! What's wrong? Dan Kuso: We were having some fun at a party, but then a huge monster appeared out of nowhere and almost destroyed the park. He also frightened Heidi, and now we're trying to make her feel better. Kooky Von Koopa: We have something to cheer her up. How about I play some music? I know that Heidi likes music, so if I played a happy song, maybe that'll make her feel better. Zoe: Really? Can you play some music for us, too? Kooky Von Koopa: Certainly. I will play Meghan Trainor's Better When I'm Dancing, because it's about how music and dancing can help us when we're feeling down. (Meghan Trainor's Better When I'm Dancing plays. When Heidi hears the song, she stops crying and smiles. The girls start dancing, and so does Heidi. The song cheers everyone up) Heidi: Whee! This is fun! I'm feeling so much better now! (Meanwhile, in Sandusky, Ohio, Miyoko brings the food from Sonic Drive-in to Cedar Point) Miyoko Kuso: Heidi, I brought you dinner from the fast food place. Heidi: Thanks, Mom. You are such a sweet mother to me and my best friends! Star Butterfly: We even cheered her up because Ratso Catso pulled a dangerous monster attack prank here at the park, and thank goodness he got sent to the Baron's Fortress for four months. Dan Kuso: Thanks Kooky and Star, you made her happy! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West